deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kazanshin/Calusa Warrior vs Mata Toa Warrior
The Calusa Shell Indian Warrior, warlike tribal fighter who used the ressources of the sea to craft his arsenal of death. The Rapa Nui Mata Toa, native fighter from Easter Island, who somehow managed to wipe themselves out in warfare before the Europeans even came. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? Calusa Warrior= The Calusa (/kəˈluːsə/ kə-LOO-sə) were a Native American people of Florida's southwest coast. Calusa society developed from that of archaic peoples of the Everglades region. Previous indigenous cultures had lived in the area for thousands of years.cAt the time of European contact in the 16th and 17th centuries, the historic Calusa were the people of the Caloosahatchee culture. They are notable for having developed a complex culture based on estuarine fisheries rather than agriculture. Calusa territory reached from Charlotte Harbor to Cape Sable, all of present-day Charlotte and Lee counties, and may have included the Florida Keys at times. They had the highest population density of South Florida; estimates of total population at the time of European contact range from 10,000 to several times that, but these are speculative. |-|Seashell Warclub= The Calusa used a unique war club made of a large seashell attached to a wooden shaft, with a total length of about 50cm. Unfortunately, with little data remaining about the war club, we have little to work with for feats of lethality. We do know the Calusa were warlike tribes who actively pushed neighboring tribes away, which should mean this weapon did have some killing power. With the club being made of a hollow seashell, it would also mean the club was lighter than most other types of clubs. |-|Shark toothed saber= The shark tooth saber was one of the main weapons used by the calusa tribe's warriors, alongside the war club. The 27-inch long weapon is made from unstained, mature Sanibel Island sea grape (Coccoloba uvifera). The teeth are those of a tiger shark (Galeocerdo cuvier). These are held tightly in place by twisted cords of artificial deer sinew and the handle is wrapped with deer hide. The feathers represent those of the bald eagle and scarlet ibis. As the blade would hit, the wielder would pull it back in a ripping motion, which would leave brutal gashes in the foe's skin and flesh, as well as shark teeth that would keep causing pain and agony. |-|Calusa arrow thrower= The Calusa used arrow throwers to propel long, lightweight darts with remarkable, deadly accuracy. An arrow thrower was capable of increasing a dart's release force six times greater than a dart cast by arm force alone. Note the finger hole just left of center. The arrow thrower was 26 inches long, with many discovered in "San Marco". The arrows were 66 inches long with maidencane shaft, black vulture tail feathers and a deadly tiger shark tooth or sometimes obsidian tip. This weapon was mainly used for hunting big game animals, but was also a main part of warfare. |-|Calusa knife= The calusa knife was an obsidian bladed, 5 inch long knife, very similar to the Aztec tecapatl. It was used as a multi-functional tool to skin animals, cut meat or as a backup weapon in case all other options failed. Its obsidian blade made it very sharp, capable of easily cutting through flesh and inflicting gruesome injuries. Being a knife, it could be swung and thrusted very quickly, and, in a scenario when needed, the blade could be thrown. I really want the description to make the tab as bug as the image, but there isn't really much else to say. Rapa Nui Mata Toa= The Rapa Nui are the aboriginal Polynesian inhabitants of Easter Island in the Pacific Ocean. The easternmost Polynesian culture, the descendants of the original people of Rapa Nui (Easter Island) make up about 60% of the current Rapa Nui population and have a significant portion of their population residing in mainland Chile. They speak both the traditional Rapa Nui language and the primary language of Chile, Spanish. At the 2002 census there were 3,304 island inhabitants—almost all living in the village of Hanga Roa on the sheltered west coast. As of 2011, Rapa Nui's main source of income derived from tourism, which focuses on the giant sculptures called moai. Mata Toa is the word for "warrior" in aboriginal Rapa Nui language. |-|Papoa Hand Club= The papoa hand club was a wooden club used by the Rapa Nui people, similar in shape to other Polynesian clubs such as the Patu or the Mere. It was used in quick swinging motions in close range to deal blunt damage concentrated on the rather thin wooden "blade". It was 18 inches long and made of toromiro wood, a precious resource on the island. |-|U'a war staff= The U'a was a long war staff carried by chieftains. It was both a weapon and a symbol of authority, which is why it was made of so much precious wood. The long club-staff was 130cm long and was used in large, wild sweeping motion, not unlike a baseball bat. The hardwood it was made of made of made it a good parrying weapon, capable of withstanding multiple hits. |-|Rapa Nui spear= The Rapa Nui spear is a 160-200cm long spear with an obsidian tip and a toromiro wood shaft. As the Rapa Nui people did not have bows, arrow throwers, or even slings, this was their main long range weapon. I could be thrusted to skewer an enemy, or be thrown to do the same thing from a distance. Rapa Nui spear throwing rituals are still practiced nowadays. |-|Mata'a= The mata'a is an obsidian blade used by the Rapa Nui people. While it was widely believed to be speartips, researches have shown that these were in fact tools for skinning animals. It was still more than capable of being lethal, with a three in long blade capable of apparently cutting a man's throat. Despite the small size, it was still an obsidian blade capable of serious damage. X-Factors Battle scenario The battle will be a 1 on 1 duel and will take place in a beach on Easter Island. With that said, let the battle begin! Battle A man dressed in banana tree fiber walks along the seashore, weapons in hands. With war paint covering his face, he is on patrol duty sent by his village. A Mata Toa warrior of this land that is Easter Island. Ever since rumors started spreading that bizarre men landed on the shores, the village has been on high alert. If these strangers are here to destroy their Moai and steal their possessions, they will be punished. It has been a whole week since his fishing party strayed too far away from the shores and were caught in a storm. Even though they managed to land on this beach, this Calusa Indian warrior and his fellow tribesmen had no idea where they were or what to do. First off, they decided to find some food and wood to repair their ship. He was sent to look for the former. So, with a net and some weapons in hands, he walks across the beaches to look for a good fishing spot. As the Mata Toa keeps walking, he spots a strange man casting some sort of string-cape in the sea. There’s no doubt, he must be the stranger. The warrior quickly grabs his spear and, getting close to the man, throws it. It’s only with sheer luck that the calusa turns around to see the spear coming towards him and manages to roll aside. The Indian grabs his arrow thrower and tosses an arrow at the Easter Islander, who sidesteps, then runs at the Native American, brandishing his war staff. The latter throws another shark tooth arrow, which the native manages to move out of the way again. As the Moai maker gets about 10 meters away from the American, another arrow is thrown, which grazes its target’s cheek. The Rapa Nui feels the blood on his face, then angrily charges again. Seeing his foe approach, the Calusa grabs his shark toothed saber and runs at his enemy. The Mata Toa swings his staff, which the Calusa parries with his saber. The Indian then swings his sword upwards, which the islander sidesteps before swinging his staff at his foe’s feet in an attempt to trip him. The American jumps over the attack and swings his saber down, but the attack is blocked with the staff. The fisherman is then struck in the thigh with the other end of the staff, making him grunt in pain and back off a few feets. Angered, he throws a flurry of swings with his blade, which the Pacific Islander keeps dodging until he parries a swing with his stab and bashes his foe in the lower jaw with an upward swing. The Indian is knocked on his butt, and the Rapa Nui swings his staff aiming at his opponent’s head. The Native American ducks under the attack and gets back up before swinging another time, only to be backstepped by the Mata Toa, who swings his staff horizontally yet again. The North American is getting sick of this, and blocks the attack before swinging at his foe’s head. The Islander manages to move to the side, but his shoulder is struck. The Calusa then pulls his blade back with a sawing, ripping motion, lacerating the man’s shoulder grievously. The Rapa Nui screams and jumps away, looking at his shoulder, before roaring and charging at the man once again. The Pacific Islander grabs his staff by its “face” and blade is knocked out of his hands and goes flying into the sea. The Easter Island native then proceeds to bash his foe across the face with the staff, sending him barrelling and landing on his back. The Calusa gets back up, albeit with immense pain in his jaw, and grabs his weapon of choice: the seashell war club. The Island habitant is intrigued by this bizarre weapon, doubting the lethality of a mere seashell, but the Indian, confident in his weapon, charges forth and swings at his enemy. The Rapa Nui blocks with his staff and throws a kick, but the Calusa sidesteps and kicks the Island man’s foot, causing him to fall on his ass. The Native American then throws a powerful kick in his downed opponent's face, knocking him on his side and making him lose his grip on his staff. He then attempts to bash his head in with his club, but the Easter Islander rolls away in the nick of time. The latter gets back up and takes out his mata’a knife and ducks under another swing before slashing at the Indian’s thigh. The Native American screams and swings once more, but the Mata Toa jumps away. The two warriors catch their breath, keeping their distance and circling each other. The Calusa then lets out a war cry and charges forth, with the Rapa Nui sidestepping two swings of the seashell war club and slashing at the shell indian’s cheek with his mata’a. However, the Calusa quickly turns around and bashes his foe across the face with his war club. The Mata Toa is thrown on the ground, and gets up holding his face in pain. He then angrily throws his mata’a to the ground and grabs his papoa hand club. The calusa jumps into the air, holding his club with both hands, and brings it down, but the Rapa Nui jumps aside and swings his club. The American Indian backs away from the swing and throws another downward swing, which the Easter Islander blocks with his hand club’s flat side before uppercutting the American, who stumbles back. The Mata Toa then bashes his foe’s head with the face pommel of his club and finishes the combo with a sideways swing across the face, knocking the Calusa on his side. As the Rapa Nui closes in to deal the finishing blow, the Native American manages to grab his knife and throw it at the Island Native’s arm, which makes him hold his wound in pain. As he struggles to pull the knife out, the Indian closes in and tackles him to the ground. The American punches his enemy twice across the face, the rips the knife out of his foe’s flesh and slashes at his enemy’s face again, blinding his right eye forever. As the Mata Toa screams, he spots his mata’s lying next to him. The Calusa prepares to deliver the final blow, but the Rapa Nui grabs his knife and slashes at his foe’s throat, slicing the jugular and the windpipe. The Native American holds his neck in pain, and collapses. The Mata Toa gets back up, and raises his mata’a in the air. “Ku-kio-á te taûa i a Rapa Nui! (The war was won by the Rapa Nui!)” Expert's opinion The Mata Toa's superior training, weapons and physicality let him achieve victory over the Calusa. While the Calusa did possess a better long range weapon, the Mata Toa's dominance in close range combat was ultimately the reason of his victory. Category:Blog posts